Three Girls in a New World, Oh boy
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: Ash Gunmetal, Jase Healy and Sakura Higur were just regular high school girls that were suddenly dropped in the Duel Monster World. They're now expected to save this new world and their own from the dark forces that linger by finding and collecting powerful and dangerous artifacts. But they aren't alone as things from their pasts come back to haunt them and destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Dragon Valkyrie:** this is a story i'm actually writing with two friends. one is The Kogan Kid, and the other doesn't have an account on this yet. but we all agreed to post this story on here cause it's just fun, plus other fans can have a blast reading this.

So enjoy!

* * *

"Ash! Ash! Let's go in here!" Sakura and Jase said, as they were skipping/running through the mall, pointing at various stores.

Ash just sighed to herself as she watched her two friends run from store window to store window. How was she more mature in these situations than these two, who both are older than she is by a year, she did not know. Ash Gunmetal, Sakura Higur, and Jase Healy have been friends since third grade. The three of them almost went everywhere together, the local mall included, even though Ash just wanted to be at home, in her nice warm bed, and sleep in.

The two hyperactive girls spotted a clothing store and they both grabbed poor Ash and dragged her inside. Ash didn't particularly have an interest in clothes. She didn't really mind trying on clothes just for fun though. She had disappeared into the darker colored section, while the other two were just grabbing what they thought looked awesome.

Sakura Higur is a really skinny but curvy 17 year old with long, straight black hair and violet eyes. She's the tallest of her friends at 5'8" and the lightest, but she's really strong and loves to go hyper, and she doesn't care what others think of her.

Jase Healy is also 17 years old, is skinny and curvy, but not as much as Sakura. She has long, slightly wavy, dark teal hair and green eyes, is 5'7", likes to be hyperactive, and is a champion in judo.

Ash Gunmetal is the youngest at 16 years old, has long red hair that curls at the ends, and she has golden-amber eyes. She is, like her friends, skinny and curvy, but is more like Jase, stands at the height of 5'6", she occasionally does go hyper, and is a six-year track runner.

The three of them all picked out some outfits to try on and all got changed. They came out a few times to show the other two what they picked out.

One of the outfits Ash picked out for herself is: black leather jacket that had spikes on the shoulders, a dark purple shirt that said 'I'm alive!' in red letters on the front, a nice looking pair of dark blue boot-cut jeans, a collar made of dark blue leather, a black and silver belt, and brown one inch heeled boots that disappeared under the jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she thought she looked pretty badass.

Sakura whistled at Ash's outfit. "Damn girl! Who are you seeing tonight?" Ash rolled her eyes at her and stuck out her tongue. Sakura laughed and high-fived Jase.

"Okay Sakura, why don't you try on your favorite outfit and show us what it looks like." Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and went back into the dressing room.

She came back out with a very Gothic looking outfit. She had on a black jacket with skinny sleeves and silver stud buttons, a black V-neck t-shirt that said 'Imma ninja' in white letters, black super skinny jeans with studs on the bottom that disappeared into black dress boots with three inch heels. Her black hair was in braids down her back, with pink bows at the ends. She also found black fingerless gloves to complete it.

This time Jase and Ash whistled as Sakura.

"Nice! Now who's trying to get some attention? You look hot!" Sakura giggled and said thanks.

Ash smirked, "If you went out like that, boys everywhere would be staring at your ass!" Sakura turned bright candy apple red, and Jase starting laughing so hard, she fell out of her chair. Then Ash put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow, "I wouldn't be laughing just yet, 'cause it's your turn Jase."

"Jeez, Ash, calm your tits, I'm going!" Jase got up, still laughing, and went back into the dressing room.

Ash and Sakura giggled when they heard banging and cursing coming from the dressing room, but stopped when Jase walked out.

Jase was wearing a red sweater, dark deep blue skinny jeans that disappeared into brown leather riding-style boots, a long gold chain necklace, her usual black glasses, black arrow gauge earrings, a cartilage diamond in her left ear, and her hair in its usual braid.

"Jase, that's the most awesome outfit ever! You look like a hunter though." Ash said with a smirk. Sakura burst out laughing. Jase glared at both of them and went back into the dressing room.

Again there was a lot of banging and cursing, then Jase came back out in her usual outfit. "I hate that dressing room! It's too small." Sakura laughed and fell out of her chair.

"Yeah, I'm so sure it was the dressing room and not the clothes, Jase." Ash said with a wide grin. Jase glared at Ash, then went over to the counter to paid for her outfit. After Ash and Sakura finished their giggling, they went and paid too.

Jase wouldn't talk to them the entire walk through the mall.

"Jase, as you still pissed off about what Ash said about your outfit? She was just kidding. Please at least say something. Or I will tickle you and make you laugh out loud in front of everyone." Sakura held out a finger and Jase squeaked. Sakura laughed and pulled her finger back. Jase cracked a smile and finally talked.

"Oh, I knew you weren't going to do it. I just squeaked because if I didn't you would've poked me until I did." Jase smirked when Sakura glared at her.

"You didn't know I wasn't going to do it. You just wanted to cover up for squeaking before I did anything!" Sakura giggled at Jase's 'damn it!' face.

Ash was silent through all of this. She just looked at shop windows and withdrew to her own world of a swirling hurricane of thoughts inside her head.

Just as they got to the car, they heard laughter that was too loud, and forced. The girls in the car next to theirs, the group of "preps" from their school, looked in their direction and one of them with blonde hair and dark hazel eyes said, "Hey, you, with the purple eyes, your name is some-stupid-shit-like Sakura right? Well I heard that you were bi from my besties brother, so, is it true? Are you one of those freaks from that stupid underground club supporting gay rights at our school? Well, you know what, you are going to hell when you die, and if you're a Christian, guess what? You're not a real Christian, and you're a disgrace to God and the entire religion. You shouldn't even be allowed in church!" The blonde continued, "And you're just a Goth freak who should just kill herself already. Do us all a favor and go back in the closet and hang like a rag doll!" Her friends behind her looked mortified about what she just said, and case a look of apology at Sakura.

Then one of the other girls, with hair that had been dyed the ugly jet black color and plastic blue eyes, in the "preps" car spotted Ash giving them an eternal-death-daggers-glare at them and she started to laugh mockingly. "Yea, check it out. It's the famous Demon-spawn Ashy. I thought you went back to the fiery pits of hell where you belong."

Jase and Sakura looked over at their red-haired friend. Ash's head was tilted forward so her bangs covered her eyes, her mouth was twisted into a snarl, and a deep growl started in the back of her throat.

"Ash, don't. They aren't worth it. Let's just leave before anything else happens that someone will regret later." Sakura said. Ash had started stomping her way towards the "preps", but Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"That's right chickens. Run home to your mommies. Go ahead Ashy, go on home."

"It's Ash, you morons!" Ash started to yell at them, along with other "colorful" words, but Sakura pushed her into the backseat and shut the door behind her, then walked over to the driver's seat and got in as Jase got in the front passenger seat. Sakura just sat there for a few minutes, watching the girls walk into the mall, wishing she had said something mean, something cruel. But she's not like that. At least not normally.

"Sakura! Why did you have to push me into the backseat? I could've kicked their asses! Seriously!" The tempered redhead said, rubbing her head on the spot that hit the door.

"Look, Ash, I'm not going to let you kick their asses just because of what they said. Violence isn't the answer. Besides, do you want your Mom to see you come through the door with cuts from nail files and credit card edges, and bruises on your knuckles? What if their parents had decided to sue you, and then Jase and I, just because we were there with you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know! All I know is I could've kicked their asses! I wouldn't care about the consequences!" Ash yelled at Sakura's reflection in the rearview mirror.

Jase turned around in the passenger seat to look back at the tempered redhead, "Ash, do I have to duct tape your mouth shut again?"

Ash sat back into the seat and stared up at the car ceiling. "You know… Joshua would be extremely happy if you did." Then a small smile graced her lips. "Well, I guess he would consider it payback for the blaring music incident at 3:30 in the morning a few weeks ago."

All three girls started laughing at the sweet memory of that night.

The girls had all been at Ash's place for another of their awesome sleepovers, which they did almost every weekend. The current room they had been in was completely dark, shades were closed, no lights were on, nothing.

Then the giant 65'' T.V. started showing notes for a light guitar solo which started playing somewhere in the room. Then a second guitar joined in as the music got louder and more drastic.

Soon enough the music blared throughout the entire house and a lovely female voice started singing 'Monster' by Paramore.

"You were my conscience! So solid, now you're like water.

And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further.

But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom.

But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen!

"I'll stop the whole world. I'll stop the whole world!

From turning into a monster and eating us alive.

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that you're gone, the world is ours!

"I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me.

But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.

Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims.

And they're getting stronger,

I hear them calling… calling…

"I'll stop the whole world. I'll stop the whole world!

From turning into a monster, and eating us alive.

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that you're gone, the world is ours!

"Well you find your strength in solution.

But I liked the tension,

And not always knowing the answers.

But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it!

"I'll stop the whole world. I'll stop the whole world!

From turning into a monster, and eating us alive.

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that you're gone, the world...

"I'll stop the whole world. I'll stop the whole world!

From turning into a monster, eating us alive.

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Now that you're gone, the world is ours!"

After the singing ended and the music stopped, the light switch was flipped on by an 19-year-old boy with short crimson hair that was sticking out all over the place, startling orange-golden eyes that were only half open, and dressed in only a pair of grey sweatpants. The Senior High School student glared at the sight before him. "Are you guys flippin serious?! _IT'S 3:30 IN THE MORNING!_ Everyone is normally asleep at this hour."

Sakura rubbed the side of her head with the microphone she was holding, with a nervous smile on her face along with a slight blush, "Sorry, Joshua. I guess we got a bit carried away."

Joshua gave her a blank stare, "A bit? You're playing could of woken up this half of the planet if it wasn't for the soundproofing walls."

The other redhead in the room, Ash, nudged her blue-haired friend with her guitar and gestured to Sakura, "Five bucks says she still has a crush on him."

Jase gave a soft, wicked smile, "You're on."

Sakura glared at both of them, which caused them to giggle at her embarrassment. Sakura has had the BIGGEST crush on the older redhead since middle school. Ash and Jase had known this and actually set them up to go to a school dance together; they had been so cute together! But Joshua explained that he was interested in someone else, though he didn't mind having her as a friend and that he didn't mind if she still had a crush on him. So even though the relationship didn't work out, they actually had grown to be good friends. Joshua even helped her and the other two get part-time jobs. Which they all thanked him for by helping with his resume for college.

Joshua sighed before he glanced at the T.V. and got frustrated. "You guys were up playing my 'Guitar Hero' again?! I thought I locked that one up…" Then he noticed his sister's guilty smile, he narrowed his orange-golden orbs into deadly daggers. "You broke into my room again."

It was more of a statement than a question. Ash's smile only got wider as she threw up a peace sign, "You bet'cha!"

Jase high-fived her, "and he didn't even notice!"

Sakura giggled at this and soon the other two girls joined her.

Joshua shook his head at them as he took his Wii game out and shut off the T.V. "Now you three, bed. And I don't want to hear anymore racket from down here. Got it?" he scolded.

"Yes mother!" all three of the teenage girls said sarcastically at the same time, before bursting into fits of laughter.

The light was shut off and the girls soon after fell asleep, and when Joshua was about to leave, he turned back to look back at them. "You guys take care of each other, ya hear?" he knew he wouldn't get any response other than the three of them lightly snoring, but he just wanted to say that anyway. Then he went back to his room and went to back to sleep.

"That was an awesome night!" Jase declared as Sakura drove past a little café they've been to a few times.

"You're right on that one. I loved the look on my bro's face! It was priceless!" Ash had leaned up in between the two front seats to look at them both.

As Sakura turned around a corner, her smile grew a bit wider, "Though I still think the night we went to Freshman Formal was better."

"Oh that's right!" the other two occupants said at the same time. They talked and laughed about all the things they did and who they made side comments on and such.

Jase suddenly stopped laughing and pointed ahead, "I don't remember this tunnel being here." Ash fell silent and nodded in agreement.

Sakura sighed to herself, she must of taken a wrong turn back there, yeah that was probably it. "Well, we might as well check it out since we're stuck going this way." The bluenette and redhead gave a soft "Yeah" as a reply. Sakura eased her foot on the gas pedal, to go at least 3 mph faster.

As they got closer to the tunnel, the street narrowed into a one-way abandoned road. As soon as the car pulled into the tunnel all three of them felt a cold shiver shoot up their spines.

"You guys felt that right?" Ash asked with a slight hint of nervousness to her voice.

Both of her friends only nodded; none of them could see anything ahead of the three-foot extension of view the headlights gave them.

'Aren't there supposed to be lights inside tunnels that are long and dark?' they all wondered, but no one spoke the words. All of a sudden, a bright light blinded all three of the teenagers and everything felt like it was floating. After a few moments, the brightness lessened and Jase's eyes adjusted, then she saw that tree branches surrounded her.

"What the heck?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Dragon Valkyrie:** because i didn't do this in the first chapter, i'll do it now. me and the other two authors do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. they belong to the original owner. i own Ash and Joshua, TheKoganKid owns Jase, and our other friend owns Sakura.

quick re-cap:

'Aren't there supposed to be lights inside tunnels that are long and dark?' they all wondered, but no one spoke the words. All of a sudden, a bright light blinded all three of the teenagers and everything felt like it was floating. After a few moments, the brightness lessened and Jase's eyes adjusted, then she saw that tree branches surrounded her.

"What the heck?"

* * *

"Morning sleepy head!" A surprising voice called out, and because it was so surprising, the 5'7" bluenette fell out of her apparent spot in the tree and landed on the ground, face-first, anime-style! [Yes, we crazy like that. Deal with it.]

She quickly sat up and brushed the dirt off her face and arms, then she looked up and became instantly confused. "What happened to your clothes?" she asked bluntly. Her two life-long friends stood in front of her, but dressed very differently, than how they had a minute ago.

Sakura had worn a soft dust-rose colored t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black/white tennis shoes and her light-blue jeans jacket. Now she was decked out in her newly bought black "Imma ninja" shirt, skinny dark blue pants, pink bows that tied off her braided pigtail hair, black 3-inch heel boots, and Sakura's silver bracelet was still on her left wrist as usual.

Ash on the other hand, had been wearing a green sweater, blue boot-cut jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black hair tie that kept her hair pulled back before. Now, she was wearing a red shirt, brown shorts that stopped just above her knees, black combat boots, and also her hair was now pulled into a French braid with a blue ribbon and her gold pendent still hung on a black chord around her neck.

Ash rolled her eyes, "Take a look at yourself first."

Sakura and Ash pulled Jase up to her feet; then the brunette noticed that her clothes had changed as well. Instead of seeing the grey t-shirt, blue skinny jeans with black sharpie doodles, white tennis shoes, and black jacket she had before. She was now clad in a violet shirt, black skinny pants, her normal black glasses, plus her earrings and brown riding-style boots that were exactly like the ones she had bought earlier.

Something that they all realized is that not only were parts of their jewelry were still with them, but so were their decks and duel disks at their belts. The only thing they didn't have that made them a bit confused, was their cell phones.

Sakura spoke up first after a few minutes of silence, "We definitely need to find someone who knows the way back."

Ash actually just sighed to herself instead of making a sarcastic comment like she usually does.

Jase just nodded, then after a quick round of rock-paper-scissors, they started heading in the direction the winner choose to look for neighboring people.

After a while of walking through thick forest, the girls paused for a breather in a clearing (ok, more like Jase and Sakura wanted a breather, Ash started jogging back and forth across the clearing). But the redhead stopped when the sound of a branch snapping reached her ears, she continued to slowly walk back over to her friends, who had heard the noise also and were on high alert.

Jase sat up a little straighter on the tree root she was currently sitting on with the older brunette. She stood and took two steps to reach Ash, "What'd you think that was?"

Neither Ash nor Sakura was able to give a reply before something flew out of the brush and hit Jase's right arm before stopping on the other side of the clearing. The thing was what looked to be a big brown bee with what looked like blades attached to its two front feet.

"Jase!" Sakura cried as she rushed to her friend's side to look at the gash the thing left in her friend's arm. Jase hissed slightly when Sakura poked it, and Ash looked very mad, but also very confused at the giant bee as she slowly reached for her duel disk and one of her decks.

"That would be a Bladefly. Although why it's flying around on it's own, I got no stinkin clue." Ash said starting up her duel disk.

Sakura pulled one of the bows out of her hair and tied it around Jase's wound. Then she and Jase both pulled out and activated their duel disks.

However, before anyone could do anything, a few more duel monsters appeared to assist their insect comrade. There were a few more Bladeflies, a couple of Quillbolt Hedgehogs (little hedgehogs that have bolts sticking out of their backs), three or four Test Tigers (basically little tiger clubs in this weird red, blue, gold, and tan… thing), about 6 Armored Lizards (giant lizards covered in blue armor), and a Decoy Dragon? (A Decoy Dragon is a small helpless dragon that is just ADORABLE!)

"Uh… why are we being ambushed by duel monsters?" Sakura asked, just as confused as the other two.

"Don't ask me." Ash said as she slowly drew out a hand of cards, looked at one in particular and grinned. "But I do think that we can have a little bit of fun with this." Then she summoned a level 4 monster called Dragunity Militum, who she nicknamed Xena. Yes! After the Warrior Princess because that duel monster reminded Ash of her, appearance-wise.

"I completely agree with that." Jase nodded before summoning a monster from her Dark Magic deck. To be specific, she summoned a level 4 Black Archer, a woman archer that stood about 5'11 with long, slightly wavy brown hair, dark grey eyes and pale skin, dressed in all black and armed with a black bow and arrows.

The level 4 monster that Sakura first summoned is a Midnight Solider from her Midnight deck. Like Jase's archer, the Midnight Solider was dressed in all black clothes, plus the armor and long sword.

Sakura took out all of the Quillbolt Hedgehogs, Jase destroyed the Bladeflys (probably to get back at the one that cut her) and Ash vanquished all of the Test Tigers. Then Jase and Ash destroyed all of the Armored Lizards with two trap cards: Bottomless Pit (Ash) and Dark Hole (Jase).

Now all that was left was the Decoy Dragon, which Sakura declared an attack on after the Armored Lizards disappeared.

"NO! Don't attack the Dragon!" Ash and Jase screamed at Sakura, but it was too late. Sakura's Midnight Solider had sliced the little Decoy Dragon in half. When the solider returned to Sakura's side and the dust settled, the little decoy dragon was still flying around in a playful manner.

Sakura's face fell at the sight, "What the hell?! I thought I destroyed it."

Then a loud and spine-chilling roar ripped through the clearing from deep with in the forest. The thunderous noise of trees being crushed followed and got louder and louder until the orange and white scaly head of a much larger dragon with teeth as sharp and as big as daggers, and glowing red eyes, forced it's way out of the tops of the trees to stare down at the three teenagers.

"That's probably why." Jase said then without looking away from the giant beast, she asked the redhead, "You know anyway to defeat this thing?"

Ash swallowed nervously, "No. But I got an idea…" then both she and the bluenette grabbed Sakura and booked for the forest away from the giant beast, "RUN!"


End file.
